


For the First Time

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Blankets, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt have never really had a legitimate bed to share. But now, after being rescued by these strangers and brought to this bunker, they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot!! Very, very short   
> *I own nothing and no one, just the idea!*

Thomas had almost fallen asleep when he heard Newt's bunk creak above him. He knew exactly what was happening and a relieved smile found his face; he had been waiting, after all. 

Thomas let Newt crawl over him and on the inside of the bed. Newt shimmied himself under the blankets and snuggled up to him, "It's bloody freezing here," he whispered. 

Thomas pet Newt's wet hair, catching a euphoric whiff of the shampoo in it, "That's cause you showered right before bed." he said tiredly. 

Newt nodded, "I know why," he said with a smirk, looking up at Thomas, "doesn't mean I'm not goin' complain 'bout it, though." 

Thomas grinned and positioned himself so he was laying on Newt, the two of them cheek-to-cheek. Thomas turned his face, Newt doing the same, and their noses touched, "Also doesn't mean I'm not going to hold you and warm you up," Thomas said sweetly. 

Newt slid his eyes closed and giggled slightly, Thomas giving him a brief Eskimo kiss before craning his neck forward and stealing a kiss on the lips this time. Newt responded quickly, smiling into it and gripping at Thomas' shirt. Moments ago, the garment felt new, but now that Newt had gripped it, he felt like he had owned it for years- suddenly, it was so damn comfortable, he didn't know if he could part with it. 

After a moment or two, Newt pulled away and buried his face in the crook of Thomas' neck; he was tired. Thomas smiled and pulled the blankets up all the way before continuing to lay on Newt, sliding his arms under Newt's back and holding him. Newt smiled and wrapped his arms around Thomas' torso and laced his legs around Thomas'. Finally, the two were satisfied; tangled up just right. 

"I love you," Thomas whispered into the side of the blond's head, his world beginning to warp with exhaustion. 

"I love ya too, Tommy," Newt muttered, just as tired if not more. 

Just as they were falling asleep, they got one last comment from Minho: "You shanks are so cute I'm gonna hurl."


End file.
